Camp Greenville a summer like never before
by twifanforeverr
Summary: It summer time and the gang is off to camp. leyton is together and things are runnin smooth till something turns up. brookes new love intrest is off limits. and naley survived a rock tour but can they survive the camp ho. welcome to camp greenville NH PL
1. The Bus Ride from Skankville?

Summary: Its summer time. The whole gang decides that it would be fun to get out of Tree Hill and go to summer camp so they pack there bags and are off. Peyton and Lucas's relationship is put to the test by a new discovery. Brooke has a new love interest, one problem he's her counselor and student and staff relationships are banned. And Nathan and Haley are happily married. That is until the camp slut meets Nathan. There marriage survived a rock tour but can it survive her. Welcome to camp.

Chapter 1: The Bus Ride from Skankville?

"Name?" the man with the clipboard ask.

"Nathan and Haley Scott." Nathan replied setting down his wife's three bags. They were off to camp with Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake. Whose idea was summer camp anyway? It was there last summer before being college and Brooke decide it would be fun to escape Tree Hill and go to camp in South Carolina.

"You and your sister are on bus 4." Clipboard guy said.

"Thanks, and she's not my sister. She's my wife." Nathan said picking up his bags and walking away. He loved doing that to new people. Everyone who hadn't meet Haley and Nathan always thought there were brother and sister and he loved seeing there faces when they found out that they were married. Clipboard guy's mouth had dropped and he stared as Nathan walked away.

"What did you do to him." Lucas asked as Nathan walked up to the group.

"I guess I shocked him when he found out that a married couple was coming to camp." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Nathan Scott would you stop doing that" Haley said playfully punching her husband. She would always act like she hated the fact he also told people he was married, but ever time he did it made her smiled. They had finally worked things out it late November last year after Haley had made the worst mistake of her life, going on tour. But this summer that was all behind them and they were going to have a blast before going off to college.

"So what buses are you guys on" Brooke asked.

"Haley and I are on bus 4." Nathan said.

"Same with me and Peyton" Lucas said and smiled.

"Damn it." Brooke said. "Jake and I are on bus 2"

"That sucks." Haley replied.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR BUSES" Shouted clipboard guy.

Everyone gathered up there bags and head to there bus. As soon as Brooke started to walk three of her bags fell, and everyone started to crack up.

"Brooke, who brings six bags to summer camp?" Peyton asked in between giggles.

"Shut up miss I have 5 bags." Peyton quickly shut up and the rest of the group continued to laugh.

"Jakey will you please help me carry these?" Brooke asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"LETS GO" Another counselor yelled.

Jake picked up three of Brooke's bags and they started off to there bus. Peyton and Lucas were already on the bus when Haley and Nathan got on.

"Yo Nate" Lucas called. "We saved a seat for you guys back here."

"Na its ok we're going to sit up front. You know Haley."

"Shut up Nathan. It's not my fault I get bus sick."

Nathan just laughed. His wife was so innocent it was adorable. They sat down just as a blonde wearing what someone might call a skirt walked on and spotted Nathan. She let her friends go to the back and stopped in front of Nathan.

"Hi I'm Ashley." She said with a sweet smile. She held out her hand and Nathan shook it.

"I'm Nathan." He replied. Ashley keep staring at him then looked to his left. There was a honey blonde sitting next to him with listening to an ipod. Haley looked away from the window to see a fake blonde flirting with her husband. She pulled put her ear buds and glanced over at her.

"Hi I'm Haley." She said politely.

"Ashley" The girl replied in a snotty tone.

"So Nathan why don't you come sit in the back with me."

"No thanks I'm good up here."

"Ok well I'll be seeing you soon." She said with a wink and walked off.

"What was that" Haley questioned.

"What was what?" Nathan asked

"Oh please Scott I know your not the brightest crayon in the box but you not stupid."

"I was just being polite."

"Please when she asked you to come sit by her you could have said no I'm sitting with my wife. Or sorry I'm married or something."

"Haley she was just being nice."

"Nathan she was totally flirting with you." Haley reached over and grabbed his left hand. She was about to ask if his ring meant anything to him. But then she noticed it wasn't on. "Where is your ring?" Haley asked before she got up.

Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the back when Haley walked up to them.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course Hales. What's wrong?" Peyton asked

"Nathan…" was all she managed to get out before starting to cry.

"Just let it out." Lucas said holding his best friend and letting her cry.

About 45 minutes later Haley had finally explain the whole story in between crying and then she had fallen asleep. At one point Nathan had looked back at them and Peyton gave him the nastiest look. Nathan knew he was in deep crap. Boy did he know it. She didn't even let him explain. He took it off and put it on his necklace, he wasn't sure why but he did. Finally the bus came to a stop and everyone started getting up.

"Everyone please go to the cafeteria. When you get there you will have a meeting about rules and exc. Have a nice summer." Said the bus driver and then opened up the door. Nathan stayed in his seat waiting for Haley to come down but then he saw Ashley walking up. She stopped at his seat and pushed him in.

"Well I guess you couldn't get enough of me she said with a smile."

"Look Ashley you seem like a really nice girl but I'm really not interested."

"And why is that?" she asked in an upset tone.

"Because I'm happily married to the women of my dreams." Nathan said showing her his ring

"You didn't have that on before." She said with hope in her eyes.

"I had it on my necklace like an idiot. Sorry for leading you on but I'm not interested."

"Come on Natey, what she doesn't know won't hurt." That was it, Haley thought. She had been listening to the whole conversation and she wasn't mad at Nathan anymore, but she was going to hit this whore.

"Excuse me Amber." Haley said taping her on the shoulder.

"It's Ashley and who are you."

"I'm Nathan's wife and unless you want your next period to come out of your nose I suggest you get the hell away from my husband." Nathan started to quietly laugh.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Nathan. Trust me." Ashley said walking away.

"Haley I'm so sorry." Nathan was cut off by his wife's lips against his.

"Nathan it's behind us. I've had my fair share of mistakes, we both know that. So you're allowed to have yours. But I swear if she comes near you again I'll kill her." Haley said with a laugh. They walked off the buss and the gang was waiting outside.

"Is Naley better now?" Brooke asked.

"Yes were fine" Nathan said before kissing his wife.

"Great now lets get the boring meeting over and let summer begin." Brooke yelled and walking away with everyone laughing and following behind her.


	2. Camp Meetings and Member Makeups

Ch. 2- Camp Meetings and Member Makeups

"Everybody please have a seat, the meeting will begin in 10 minutes. Enjoy the music while you wait" Some guy yelled from the stage. Everyone was packed into a tiny cafeteria waiting for the rules meeting to begin.

"Peyton look at him." Brooke whisper-shouted.

"Look at who?" Peyton asked.

"Him" Brooke said pointing at a tall athletic guy who had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"He's cute, but I'm happily taken."

"Who are we talking about" Haley butted in.

"Him" Brooke and Peyton said at the same time pointing to the tall guy.

"He's cute." Haley said looking at him.

"Down girl" Brooke said. The three started to laugh and then they quickly shut up when they hear 'when the stars go blue' come on. Haley froze and her eyes feel upon Nathan who looked like his head was about to explode. They all looked at each other and when Nathan meet Haley's gaze he gave her a sweet smile. This song made Nathan see red even though he didn't let her know. It was just another reminder that Haley had left him. Even though she had come back the cuts were still there. The song started to fade and a grey haired man stepped onto the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Camp Greenville. Today after the meeting you will have a chance to settle in and hang out. Tomorrow you will sign up for your activities. You will pick four and every day you have two so they switch back and forth. The day after that camp will officially begin. Now before I send you off its time for the rules. First, we are allowing you to pick your rooms but only 3 to a room and no mixing genders. Breakfast is from 8 to 9. From there you go to your first activate which will end at 11. After that you have an hour of free time and at 12 you will go to lunch. After lunch you will proceed to your second activate which well end at 5. Then you go straight to dinner till 6. Then you are off for the night to do as you please. Curfew is 11 and please follow it. And last but no least there is no staff and student relationships. After you pick your roommates you will be assigned your rooms. Pick carefully, rooms will not be changed. You have 10 minutes to pick your rooms then report to one of the counselors and tell them. Enjoy your summer." And with that the man walked off the stage.

"So roomies" Haley asked.

"Wow for a tutor girl you can be kinda slow Haley" Peyton joked.

"So you guys rooming together" Brooke asked Jake.

"Yup"

"God I'm going to miss you so much" Nathan whispered to his wife.

"You act like I'm dieing" Haley said giggling and then looked up to kiss her husband.

"Come on girly's. Stop making out with you men so we can go tell someone our group." Brooke said pulling the two couples away from each other.

"Yea we should follow there example." Jake said standing up and following the girls. Brooke walked up to a counselor and when she looked up she saw it was the hottie she had spotted earlier.

"Uh hi" Brooke said.

"Hi my names Jason I'll be your counselor for the summer may I have you name and you roommates names."

"I'm Brooke Davis. My roommates are Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

"Okay you're in cabin 14. Here's your key." He said handing it to them. "Next."

"Hi my names Jason I'll be your counselor for the summer may I have you name and you roommates names." He said to the next group in line.

"I'm Nathan Scott. My roommates are Lucas Scott and Jake Jaglieski."

"You're in cabin 15. Here's your key. So is the other Scott your brother" Jason asked.

"Yea"

"What about the Haley girl. She your sister too"

"No she's my wife." Nathan said waiting for criticism.

"Okay, congratulations and good luck."

"Thanks."

"Next." Jason yelled handing Nathan the key and pushing them to the side.

"So what cabin you guys in." Peyton asked Lucas.

"15. What about you"

"14"

"Sweet" Lucas said kissing his girlfriend.

"I can't believe super hot guy works here. Now I can never get with him" Brooke complained to Haley.

"Well at least you don't have a hooker going after your husband" Haley said. Just as she finished he sentence Ash-ho walked up to Nathan.

"Hey Natey, what cabin you in" she asked sweetly. Nathan really didn't want to tell her his cabin number but he knew she would find out. Right before he could open his mouth Haley walked up and rapped her arm around his.

"Hi Ashley" She said nicely to her. Haley turned to Nathan and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yea let's go. See ya." Nathan started to walk with Haley then it hit him that no one else was following them. "Where's everyone else." He asked as they walked into Haley's cabin.

"Well I kinda told them I need some alone time with my husband and told them to stay away for a while. Is that ok" Haley asked with an innocent smile as she sat on her bed.

"Yea I guess I owe you a thank you for getting me away from what's here face."

"Well it better be a big thank you." Haley said pulling her husband onto what was now her bed.

Brooke was wrapped up in a conversation with Jake when she noticed Peyton walking away.

"Peyton where you going?" Brooke yelled

"To our cabin, I'm tired." Brooke got up, ran over to Peyton and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked with a contused look on her face.

"If I was you I wouldn't go into our cabin until Nathan and Haley come out." Peyton stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened.

"Oh god. Please tell me there not having sex in our cabin."

"At least I saved you from walking in on it." Brooke said with a smile.

"Thank god for something's." Peyton said and started to laugh as her and Brooke walked back over to the guys.

Like it?

Hate it?

Let me know.


End file.
